Insomnia
by kia193
Summary: The Cullens visit the Denali coven and Bella gets very, very jealous.


I prop myself up on my elbow and look out the huge window. The full moon hangs eerily in the night sky and I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. I glance towards the intricate wooden clock hanging behind me and try to figure out which hands are the clock hands. Another thing to hate about this place. It's either one o'clock or six-fifteen, and knowing that playschool is no longer a career option doesn't help my current mental state in any way.

I consider getting out of bed, and all the worries that have kept me up this late come flooding back. I'm in a house full of vampires who can here me every time I shift in bed. I've been put in another bedroom to my boyfriend by a bunch of female vampires who had a thing for him a few decades ago. He and the aforementioned female vampires are probably sitting around talking about good old times at this very moment. I focus on my breathing and cast vaguely around the room for a paper bag.

We've been here for two days and Edward and Tanya have been sitting alone in corners and conferring quietly every chance they get. I don't have self-esteem problems, but there is absolutely no competition between Tanya and me because she'd win hands down in every situation if there was. I never thought I'd meet someone who could even begin to match Rosalie's beauty, but Tanya comes pretty damn close. She has amazing strawberry blonde hair that brushes Edward's shoulder whenever she leans in close to whisper something into his ear, and her skin is, of course, pale and translucent. And her eyes – oh my god, her eyes – they're huge and always sparkling in a mysterious way. Edward has to look into those eyes because she's tall. Almost as tall as him, in fact.

I groan. I am unbelievably jealous. More so than I ever thought myself capable of. I was obviously never keen on visiting these beautiful female vampires I'd heard so much about, but I never thought it would be this bad. I've never known why Edward liked me, and maybe he's realized now, too. I stare straight ahead, and blink away the tears. No, it was bound to happen.

_It's all right. He prefers brunettes, go back to sleep, _I tell myself unconvincingly and quickly get out of bed and head to the door. I open it as quietly as I can and walk gingerly down the hall. I realize I don't even know where Edward's room is. With my heart beating overtime, I stop in front of the first door and pray it isn't Edward's parents'. I think about opening it, I think about going silently back to my room, I think about Tanya and I need a paper bag again.

Suddenly, the next door down opens, and Emmett walks out of the room. "Are you looking for Edward?" he waggles his eyebrows suggestively. I think I might have preferred Carlisle.

"No. I was…looking for the bathroom."

He grins widely, "He's in that one across the hall."

"I – ". I close my mouth – I'm a terrible liar.

I walk over to the door and softly call 'Edward', afraid of what I'll see inside. "Bella?" his voice floats out, steady and musical as always, and I feel a little better. I try not to listen for any sign of surprise, any hint that he would have preferred a different voice. "Come in." I sigh with relief. Walking in, I'm slightly ashamed at the relief I feel at seeing him alone on his bed, reading some huge novel.

"Hey," I say, climbing onto the bed.

"Hey," he grins at me and shifts over so that I can join him. I don't snuggle up against his side like I want to, because I realize what's happening. He's too nice to end our relationship now, to leave me hanging for the rest of the week that we're here. He's going to wait until we get back to Forks.

"I should go, Edward," I struggle to keep my voice from shaking and crawl out of his bed.

"What? Bella, are you all right? You just came in," his hand lightly holds my arm, and I feel my heartbeat pick up at the slight contact. _He's just being nice_, a voice informs me coldly. I look at him, taking in the worried expression, and I lose my composure.

"You don't have to wait till we get back – I know. It's okay, I understand," I whisper, looking away to keep the tears at bay.

"I don't have to wait for what? What are you talking about, Bella?" he pulls slightly at my arm and tries to hold my eye as I turn back around. I stay silent, because I know I'll cry if I say a word.

"Bella?" A cold hand holds my chin and he turns my head to face him. I look at the bed, avoiding his eyes. "Bella, come on, you're driving me insane!" I listen to the frustration in his voice and anger wells up inside me. He hasn't been conspicuous! What did he expect? For me just sit around and watch him and Tanya, and think that everything's all right? He must notice the angry set of my jaw because he lets go of my chin. I start shifting off the bed and mentally start packing until his arm wraps around my waist and he pulls me to him. "You have to tell me what it is, Bella, because I don't understand what the problem is," the sound of his voice in my ear sends tingles down my spine and I involuntary lean against him. I shake my head. "Bella, please." And suddenly I know how he feels when I beg him for something, because his voice, broken and hurt, cuts through all my anger and annoyance.

"It's you. And Tanya. You've been…there's something going on, isn't there?" I'm barely whispering. I wait for his reaction, for the intake of breath, the soft-spoken confession. To my shock, he starts laughing.

"You silly, oversensitive, amazing girl. You're talking about Tanya and my secretive conversations, I assume," he smiles, all the worry and frustration gone. I nod in confusion. "We were discussing _your_ birthday present. Tanya, Kate, Alice and I are planning a surprise for you for this weekend. I suppose I'll have to tell you now. We were going to arrange a weeklong tour of all the best spots in the world on a private jet a friend of Tanya and Kate owns, because I remembered that you hadn't been outside of America, and I want you to see the world."

Anger comes flooding back and I jump out of bed and head towards the door. He's standing in front of it before I've taken a step. "Edward Cullen," I growl, "you know I didn't want anything for my birthday. I told you a hundred, no, a _thousand_ times!"

He walks towards me and chuckles into my ear. "All right, Bella. This isn't for you. Tanya, Kate, Alice and I are going to be going on a trip next week. It might be a week, and it might be longer, so I guess I'll see you whenever I get back. Unless, of course, you would like to come."

I groan, "You don't play fair, Edward Cullen."

He grins crookedly and pulls me closer, capturing my lips with his. I smile into the kiss, feeling very stupid, and remind myself to thank Tanya later.


End file.
